Secret Admirer
by Shirakawa Aimi
Summary: Aku memiliki seorang sahabat. Sejak kami kecil, hubungan kami bahkan sudah sangat dekat. Tetapi, diam-diam aku menyimpan perasaan suka kepadanya. /Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku./Aku akan tetap menjadi pengagum rahasiamu, Sakura Haruno./ Don't Like Don't Read/ RnR, please?/ Untuk Okta/ /Edit


**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance(?)**

**Warning: AU, Sasuke's POV, Gaje, singkat padat dan jelas, Alur kecepatan, and others**

**~~Happy Reading~~**

Aku menopang dagu dengan tanganku sambil membuka buku. Mataku mulai bergerak untuk menyapu tiap-tiap kalimat yang ada. Tanganku yang bebas aku gunakan untuk membalik lembaran kertas tersebut bila aku sudah membaca halaman sebelumnya. Aku tenggelam dalam keseriusan hingga datang seseorang yang mengusikku.

"Hei~" jemari lentiknya mulai usil dengan mencubit lenganku.

Aku tidak langsung menoleh. Aku membiarkannya berbicara sendiri.

"Ajari aku fisika, ya? Aku remedial lagi."

"..."

"Ayolah Sasuke. Kenapa kau pelit sekali sih?" Mataku sedikit meliriknya dan menangkap bahwa dia kini sedang mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Aku mencoba menahan senyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"..."

"Dasar Sasuke pelit! Kalau begitu, aku akan minta ajar dengan kakak sepupumu saja. "

Sebelum menoleh ke arahnya, aku tersentak. Dia tahu kalau aku sangat tidak suka apabila menyangkut-pautkan kakak sepupuku dengan alasan merepotkan. Tapi, dibalik dari hal itu semua, sejujurnya aku tidak suka apabila dia dekat dengan sepupuku sendiri.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Tetapi, sepulang sekolah nanti," tegasku sehingga membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Yee~~ kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu, sahabatku."

Dengan refleks, aku mengepalkan tanganku sembunyi-sembunyi. Gigiku bergemeletuk dibalik bibirku yang tertutup rapat.

_Bisakah kau menghilangkan kata 'sahabat'nya itu?_

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, Sakura." Aku mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya walaupun sedikit terpaksa.

Dia membalas senyum terpaksaku dengan senyuman manisnya. "Hehe... aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu," tangannya mencubit kedua pipiku dan menambahkan, "aku sangat sangat menyayangimu sebagai sahabat."

Aku menutup sesaat kelopak mataku lalu membukanya kemudian menatap matanya dengan sorot yang serius. "Ya, aku juga."

_Aku juga menyayangimu. Tetapi bukan sebagai sahabat._

~O~O~O~O~

Mataku menatap sahabat cerewetku ini dengan tajam. Sedangkan dia hanya tertawa hambar. Sudah berkali-kali aku menjelaskan dengan berbagai cara, tetapi tidak sedikitpun dia mengerti. Astaga...

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti sih?"

"Ini 'kan susah. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku tidak mengerti." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sok imut.

"Ini tidaklah sesulit yang kau kira, Sakura. Kau pahami saja rumusnya, baca soalnya dan kerjakan! Mengerti?"

"Itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kau itu memang pada dasarnya jenius. Sedangkan aku?" Dia menghela nafas dengan gusar dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Aku yang melihat hal tersebut, juga ikutan menghela nafas.

"Kita istirahat sebentar."

Dengan segera, Sakura pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari tasnya. Dia mencari-cari halaman yang ia tandai. Aku penasaran dengan buku yang dia pegang. Ketika aku melihat sampulnya, dengusan keras seketika aku keluarkan.

"Bagaimana kau tidak remedial, kalau hanya membaca novel yang kau lakukan, heh?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. "Lalu, apa aku hanya boleh membaca buku-buku tebal yang akan membuatku sakit kepala? Ini hanya selingan, Sasuke!"

"Terserahlah. Aku malas berdebat." Ponsel pun kini aku mainkan guna untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Akan tetapi, indera pendengaranku menangkap suara yang baru-baru ini tidakku sukai. Benar saja. Sepupuku dengan wajah ramahnya muncul dihadapanku dan Sakura.

"Oi Sasuke. Kakakmu dimana?"

"Dia dikamar. Kenapa?" Aku tersentak ketika aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Wajahnya yang memerah, keringat turun dari pelipisnya dan juga tangannya sedikit bergetar memegang novel yang masih dilihatnya. Tapi, aku yakin. Kalau sekarang konsentrasinya benar-benar pecah untuk membaca.

"Ah tidak kok. Aku datang untuk mengerjakan tugas." Dia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman. Aku melihat sepupuku itu menyipitkan matanya. "Sakura?"

Tangan Sakura pun semakin gemetar. Dia menyingkirkan novel yang dibacanya tadi untuk menatap sepupuku. "H-hai kak Shisui."

"Ternyata benar kau! Kau ngapain disini? Lagi pacaran ya sama Sasuke?" Gurauan dari Shisui membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Tidak, kak. Kami tidak pacaran! Aku kesini untuk belajar."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

"TIDAK! Sungguh. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, kak."

Aku dan Shisui terperangah mendengar Sakura yang sempat teriak tadi. Astaga... tidakkah dia berpikir kalau Shisui hanya bercanda?

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura. Haha..." Shisui memajukan tubuhnya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai merah muda milik sahabatku. Sakura hanya dapat merespon dengan mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku untuk tidak melihat adegan tersebut. Demi apapun, adegan itu membuatku sangat panas. Cih.

"Ya sudah. Aku ke atas dulu. Selamat belajar~" Kaki Shisui pun melangkah dengan santai menuju lantai dua, kamar kakakku berada. Setelah sosoknya tidak lagi terlihat, barulah aku menoleh untuk melihat kondisi dari Sakura.

Dahiku mengerut melihat rambutnya yang masih teracak, wajahnya yang masih memerah dan juga matanya yang sedikit terbelalak. Kondisi yang _terburuk, _menurutku. Tanganku maju mencoba untuk merapikan rambutnya. Tetapi, segera ditepis sang empunya.

"Jangan disentuh!"

"Cih. Kau ingin pulang dalam kondisi seperti itu, eh?"

"Kalau bisa, iya."

Mataku memutar dengan bosan. "Sebesar itukah kau menyukainya?"

Dan... respon yang aku terima membuat dadaku begitu bergemuruh.

"Ya. Bahkan lebih dari itu!" Sorot matanya itu... belum pernah aku lihat selama ini. Sangat serius. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sembarang arah agar tidak melihat matanya itu. "Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya saja?"

"Haruskah?"

"Bodoh!" Ucapku yang aku yakin tidak dapat didengarnya.

Aku seketika menatapnya dengan pandangan heran saat merasakan jemariku berpautan dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Sasuke, boleh aku meminta tolong?"

"Asal aku bisa, aku akan menolongmu."

Kepalanya bergeleng dengan keras. "Tidak. Aku yakin kau bisa menolongku."

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat menyukai sepupumu. Jadi... aku mohon buatlah kak Shisui dan aku berpacaran."

Tanganku pun langsung melepaskan tangannya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kau..." lidahku serasa kelu. Ingin berucap tetapi tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar. Sial!

"Kau bisa 'kan? Aku mohon! _Please._" Biasanya aku sangat suka dengan tatapannya yang memohon-mohon. Tapi kali ini, tidak. Ini sudah keterlaluan buatku.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Aku memutar otak untuk mencari ide. Ayo Sasuke Uchiha gunakan otak jeniusmu. Berpikir... berpikir... dan teruslah berpikir. Aha! Aku tahu.

"Kalau Shisui tidak menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak akan tahu. Ayolah~"

"Tapi nanti kau sakit hati, Saku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih." Ucapku dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Sumpah. Baru kali ini aku mengeluarkan kata-kata semanis ini. Seperti bukan diriku saja.

"Tidak akan. Aku janji."

Dengan pasrah, aku mengangguk lesu. "Baiklah... tapi jangan menyalahkanku kalau Shisui tidak menyukaimu."

"Yee~ terima kasih." Aku kembali mengangguk saat melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

_Asal kau bahagia, aku akan mencoba untuk bahagia juga. _

~O~O~O~O~

Aku menatap pintu coklat tua dihadapanku dengan ragu-ragu. Beberapa kali, tanganku mengurungkan niat untuk mengetuk pintu sang pemilik kamar.

Kepalaku menggeleng dengan keras dan membalikkan badan. Niatku untuk bertemu dengan Shisui, aku batalkan juga.

Namun, baru saja kakiku melangkah, suara pintu kamar terbuka membuatku terlonjak.

"Eh Sasuke? Ada apa?" suara berat Shisui memasuki indera pendengaranku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ibu memanggil kalian makan malam," jawabku setelah berusaha mencari-cari alasan bagus. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, 'kan?

"Oh. Aku akan turun begitu Itachi sudah mandi," ujarnya yang membuatku menganggukkan kepala.

Kami berdiam diri cukup lama. Saling bergelut bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Begitu aku kembali ingin menyampaikan bahwa sahabatku menyukainya, dia mendahuluiku.

"Sasuke... aku menyukai Sakura!"

"...hah?" mulutku sedikit terbuka dan mataku membulat. Dia... serius?

"Jadi, aku harap kau menyampaikan kepadanya. Dan aku juga ingin kau menjaganya sebelum aku menyampaikan perasaanku kepadanya," Shisui berkata dengan serius kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamar kakakku.

Begitu sadar bahwa sosok Shisui telah menghilang semenit yang lalu, aku kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur empukku.

Mataku melirik album foto yang berada di sampingku. Album yang tak pernah lepas dari pandanganku tiap aku ingin memasuki singgasanaku ini.

Tanganku terulur untuk menggapai album tersebut dan membukanya satu per satu.

Tiap-tiap foto tertulis berbagai momen yang berbeda. Mulai dari foto aku dan Sakura berlibur ke pantai, foto kami yang belajar, bahkan foto kami dan keluarga masing-masing saat makan malam bersama.

Namun, dibanding dari semua foto tersebut, halaman terakhir dari album yang berjudul '_Best Friend' _terdapat foto yang merupakan foto favoritku.

Foto Sakura sendirian memakai seragam sekolah membentuk tanda _peace _di tangan kanannya seraya tersenyum manis.

Memang album foto ini Sakura-lah yang membuatnya. Bahkan foto dirinya sendiri itu juga ulahnya. Tapi tetap saja, ini merupakan tanda persahabatan kami yang paling aku sukai.

Di Sakura pun juga memegang album foto persis seperti punyaku. Namun, perbedaannya yaitu berada pada halaman belakangnya. Yang dimana album foto yang dimiliki oleh Sakura merupakan foto diriku yang juga memakai seragam sekolah. Tetapi aku tidak memasang _pose _seperti Sakura. Melainkan hanya memasang senyum tipis.

Aku menguap dengan lebar sambil menggaruk rambut donkerku. Mataku sempat melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di kamarku menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Sebelum benar-benar menuju ke alam bawah sadarku, aku melakukan rutinitas sebelum tidur.

Yaitu menatap foto Sakura dengan pandangan kasih sayang sambil berdoa.

_Kami-sama semoga perasaanku bisa terbalaskan. _

~O~O~O~O~

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, aku menghela nafas lagi. Tanganku sedari tadi mengelus rambut panjang merah muda sahabatku. Bahuku dipinjamnya untuk bersandar. Suara isak tangisnya tidak juga berhenti dari lima menit yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, Saku."

"..."

Akhirnya aku berkata sejujurnya kepada Sakura. "Astaga Sakura Haruno, berhentilah menangis. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui mengapa kau menangis."

"K-kak Shisui, Sasuke..." dia mencoba untuk menyeka butir-butir yang lolos dari kedua matanya.

Alisku terangkat heran. "Kenapa dengan si Shisui?"

"D-dia... aku melihatnya pegangan tangan dengan perempuan tadi." Bahunya kembali terguncang. Suara isak tangisnya juga kembali terdengar. Sungguh. Aku sangat tidak suka apabila melihatnya menangis sesegukan begini.

Dengan sabar, aku aku menepuk pelan bahunya agar dapat membuatnya tenang. Walaupun begitu, aku juga berpikir mengenai perkataan Sakura barusan. Seingatku, Shisui pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai sahabat dari kecilku ini kepadaku. Lantas apa maksud dari Sakura?

"Ciri-ciri dari perempuan yang kau lihat itu bagaimana?" Tanyaku begitu menyadari bahwa Shisui juga memilki sahabat perempuan bernama Karin.

Setelah mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Sakura pun angkat bicara. "Dia tinggi, putih, dan rambutnya merah maron sebahu," dia nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menambahkan, "ah. Dia juga memakai kacamata."

Aku tertawa geli saat mendengar pemaparan dari Sakura. Seingatku, kakakku pernah mengatakan, yang dimana dia juga sekelas dengan Shisui, bahwa kelasnya hanya terdiri dari satu perempuan yang memakai kacamata. Juga, perempuan berkacamata tersebut merupakan sahabat Shisui.

"Saku, perempuan yang kau maksudkan itu, namanya Karin. Dia sahabat Shisui."

"Benarkah?" Kepalaku hanya mengangguk guna menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku melihatnya yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

_Sebegitu legakah, dirimu?_

"Maka dari itu, kau jangan salah paham dulu."

"Aku mengerti," dia terdiam sesaat sebelum menambahkan, "oh ya, apa kau sudah memberitahukan kepada kak Shisui?"

Aku tertegun. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan? Sejujurnya, aku belum memberitahukan kepada Shisui mengenai hal tersebut. Tetapi, sepupuku itu yang dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai sahabatku ini. Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Itu..."

Emerald-nya menatapku dengan penasaran, menungguku untuk berbicara. Sebelum berbicara, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menghela nafas panjang.

_Walau hal ini terpaksa, tetapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya._

"Belum. Tetapi-"

Sakura langsung saja menyela perkataanku. "Apa? Belum? Kenapa bisa?"

"Dengarkan aku selagi aku ingin berbicara!"

"..." Sakura mengunci mulutnya mengikuti perintah yang aku katakan.

"Tetapi dia mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa dia..." agak berat juga rasanya apabila mengucapkannya dengan mulut sendiri. Namun... aku harus bisa! "Dia... menyukaimu, Saku."

Mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. "Serius?"

"Ya."

Aku terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suaranya yang memekik girang. Dia meloncat-loncat ditemani dengan hembusan angin yang agak kencang. Oniks-ku menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih.

_Semakin bahagianya kamu karena dia, hati ini semakin sakit._

~O~O~O~O~

Aku mencengkram rambutku dengan frustasi. Kakiku sedari tadi melangkah dengan tidak jelasnya mengitari kelas yang kosong ini. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Namun aku masih disini karena menunggu sahabat dan sepupuku yang berdua di atap sekolah. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana. Tapi... tak apa 'kan kalau aku menyimpan sedikit harapan?

Setelah mendapat sebuah pesan dari sepupuku yang menjengkelkan itu, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat mereka berada. Sesudah kejadian ini, aku tidak yakin apakah atap sekolah masih menduduki tempat nomor satu untukku di sekolah ini. Karena, di tempat itulah aku dapat memperoleh ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang jarang aku raih apabila berada di dalam kelas.

Begitu aku di depan pintu, tanganku agak gemetar untuk membukanya. Dan... disanalah mereka. Tersenyum merekah untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Mataku melihat tangan keduanya saling berpegangan. Sial!

Mereka berjalan ke arahku tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Hai Sasuke," sapa Shisui.

Aku hanya menatap keduanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresiku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Berkat kau, kami jadian. Hehe..." tanganku mengepal hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Sakura dan Shisui begitu... bahagia.

_Tidakkah kalian tahu kalau kini aku terluka?_

"Kau memang yang terbaik untuk kami, Sasuke," kini Sakura yang berbicara. Senyumnya tak juga ia hilangkan sedari aku disini.

Mataku terpejam erat dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Aku mencoba untuk mengatur emosi yang bergejolak dalam dadaku ini.

_Sakit... sangatlah sakit. _

Ketika mataku terbuka, aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku untuk tersenyum. Walau aku sadar, bahwa senyum yang aku tampakkan bukanlah senyum kebahagian. Melainkan senyum kepedihan.

"Kalau begitu-"

_Ya. Biarlah tetap seperti ini._

"-selamat atas hubungan kalian."

_Aku akan tetap menjadi pengagum rahasiamu, Sakura Haruno._

**The End~~**

**A/N: Halo minna-san. Aku datang menyajikan fic os pertamaku. Aku tahu kok kalau fic ini pendek banget.**

**Tapi sebenarnya ini hanya fic selepas stress doang. Soalnya aku lagi bingung buat nentuin awal ch 5 Regret. **

**Jadi, kalau fic Regret-nya lama update, maaf ajah ya. :)**

**Ya udah. Itu doang yang pengen aku bilang. Sekian ya~ Ah, review jangan dilupa. X3 **

**Regads**

**Shirakawa Aimi **


End file.
